1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for feeding photographic film and, particularly to a film feeding apparatus and method for unwinding or rewinding a film, compatible with the APS (advanced photo system) in a cartridge in order to read magnetic data recorded on the film.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Magnetic data are written on an APS film by a photo processing apparatus or camera, and the written magnetic data are subsequently read by a magnetic head during the scanning of the film image.
At this time, the magnetic data may fail to be read due to the amount of magnetic data to be recorded by a camera used for photographing, treatment liquids used to develop film, the condition of the magnetic reading device when the magnetic data are read, and other factors. When data is incorrectly read, the operator is notified of the error via a monitor. If the operator gives a command to reread the image data in response to the notification, scanning is performed again to reread the magnetic data.
Since only one chance to read the magnetic data is provided only during scanning in prior art devices, there is a high probability of failing to read the magnetic data. If the magnetic data are not read, scanning needs to be performed again. Thus, a longer amount of time is needed to read the magnetic data properly, and these devices have poor operability.
When the magnetic data are reread, they are read under the same conditions (i.e., at the same speed) at every scanning. Accordingly, if the film data was poorly recorded and/or the recording density of the magnetic data was very high or very low, the magnetic data may not be read despite repeated attempts to reread. This leads not only to poor operability, but also to a reduction in the reliability of the apparatus.